Blonde hair
by Caladria101
Summary: Completed, finally. still very much fluffy SJ
1. Blonde hair

Disclaimer: Its not mine, the real stuff has an actual plot

Season: Between 8 and 9

AN: Please, please review. Yes, I'm begging, yes, I have no shame.

Blonde hair.

This was confusing the hell out of the still half-asleep Jack because he hadn't woken up to blonde hair in bed in over a decade.

Unfortunately he couldn't see anything _but _blonde hair.

Smelt nice, though.

Smelt like……_Carter._

Oh, hell.

She'd been "lent" to Area 51, and as he was leaving for Washington in three weeks, there hadn't seemed to be anything to stop him kissing her on her doorstep.

In all honesty, he'd meant it to be just a kiss. But……yeah. Here they were.

In a way, it was just _weird._ He'd spent so much time _not _thinking about this, and convincing himself that he didn't even _want _to think about this…

If he was thinking so much about it, what was her reaction going be?

She'd over-think it.

He _knew _he should have stopped with a kiss. Well he knew it right up until the moment when he'd kissed her, and she'd kissed him back. His thought processes had kind of stopped then.

She could probably convince herself this was a bad idea. He was too old, too stupid and too immature for her. Plus the fact that he'd been her CO for nearly a decade, _especially_ as she'd got two promotions in that time, _especially _as she'd only stopped reporting to him…..oh…. 16 hours ago.

Yup, should probably have asked her out to dinner first.

People would talk, especially as they'd been talking for years. And even if the official backlash of any implications of misconduct would mainly be on his shoulders, the unofficial was probably worse.

If there was one thing he couldn't bear, it was her achievements being falsely diminished, and part of that was still professional pride in the captain he'd help shape into one of the best SG team leaders they had.

He could creep out now, before she woke up. They could lock it in that damn room like everything else, and maybe he could beg forgiveness after a more appropriate length of time. Probably not, but that would be preferable to being thrown out in ten minutes.

She stirred slightly under his arm, tickling his nose with her hair, an action he found insanely adorable, though he'd never admit it.

He couldn't leave. He'd always left the boundaries of this unspoken _thing _they had between them to her, and he wasn't going to stop now.

From the change in her breathing, he knew she was awake. He held his breath.

He could _feel _her frowning as she noticed the extra arm she'd grown overnight, then she turned round.

She smiled at him, a big, sleepy, self satisfied grin he'd never seen before, but instantly loved. "Hey"

Just like that! No thinking, no worry, no nothing? Just, hey? He knew he was supposed to say something here, wasn't he?

She smirked. "Nice do," she commented, running her fingers through his bedhead.

He should probably say something. He was probably expected to say something. But what could he say that hadn't been already said through his actions?

Giving up on words, he kissed her. She didn't seem to mind.

And because he'd always been better with actions than words, he kissed her again.


	2. Three arms

AN: It was originally meant to be a one-shot, honest, but this came to me. Tell me if I should have left well alone.

Three arms.

She was sure she'd only had two when she fell asleep.

The third one was wrapped around her, possessively, with the thumb unconsciously making circles on her stomach. She knew those hands, she'd watched them with C-4 and she'd watched them with small children. _Jack_.

Then she said his name in her head again, because she'd never allowed herself that luxury before. _Jack._

In her bed. After a completely unexpected kiss on her doorstep and…yeah. In her bed.

Still half asleep, she couldn't stop the huge grin on her face as she turned half way to face him.

"Hey"

The grin widened as the furrow between his brow deepened, and confused brown eyes locked with hers.

Taking in the mad shock of silver hair that seemed to have gained a life of its own overnight, she ran her fingers through it, just because she could.

"Nice do," she commented, smirking.

He looked at her for a second, as if considering, then kissed her.

The hand threading through his hair fell to the back of his neck as she returned his kiss, deepening it. The intensity told her more than he would have wanted her to know, but she wasn't going to tell.

The second kiss was little more than a peck, then he propped himself on one elbow, looking everywhere in the room except her.

Except her face, she amended. He seemed to be having trouble avoiding the rest of her.

She waited. Getting him to talk was harder than rewriting the laws of physics, but having tried the latter with success, she'd give the former a go.

Finally his eyes met hers, and the look in them knocked her down. The only times she'd seen a look like that had been when she'd been so close to death that she'd barely registered it.

"So……" he said, dragging out the syllable, "That was…unexpected…"

"Which?" she replied, confused.

He removed his hand from her waist to gesture vaguely around the room. "This."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not this as in… _this_. This as in **_this_**. Here. Now. Stop smirking. You _know _I'm not good at this., Carter."

She couldn't help herself. It was just so rare to see him so obviously off balance, and she seemed to have woken up in a strange mood.

"This as in……"

"Carter!" he practically growled. "Don't!"

Then his tone changed. "Please," and the look in his eyes was genuinely pleading for a second, albeit unintentionally.

"I know," she said simply, "me too."

And she grabbed the hand that was still suspended in mid air, wrapped it around her waist again, and kissed him.


	3. After the second kiss

After the second kiss, he found himself in exactly the same position as before. This never happened in the movies. Especially not the chick flicks that Teal'c watched.

Finding her eyes too piercing, too _knowing_ (or maybe 'cos the idea of Carter _not_ knowing was weirdness upon weirdness), he chose to avoid them.

A decade of hiding wasn't going to be unbalanced by one night, however life-changing it may have been.

Unfortunately, with the night fresh in his mind, his gaze got drawn to her…..let's say…. _other _assets.

She was hot.

It was a decision he'd come to a few minutes after she'd walked into that briefing room, but at that point in time it was just a casual observation, almost lost in the irritation of having a female Daniel, however well _he_ turned out, foisted upon him, suggesting that the team he wanted wasn't good enough.

He couldn't pinpoint the moment in time she'd stopped being his attractive second in command and started being an integral part of the life he longed for, and he suspected that there _was _no single moment, just event upon cumulative event that led unswervingly to this moment.

He looked at her.

She didn't say anything. Damn.

"So…. That was…unexpected…"

"Which?" she replied, obviously confused.

_Which? _Was there some other life changing we-can-never-go-back-from-this event that he'd missed when he dozed off? She couldn't be being serious.

Could she?

"_This!_"

She raised an eyebrow.

Oh god, she'd swapped bodies with Teal'c. The thought would have been hilarious in any other situation, but he wasn't exactly at his best.

"Well, not this as in this." He gestured vaguely. "This as in **_this_**. Here. Now. Stop smirking. You know I'm not good at this, Carter"

Or at least she should, after all their years as team mates and friends. If she hadn't noticed that he shied away from anything bordering a personal discussion in the past decade, they really didn't stand a chance.

Not that he'd avoid a personal discussion if someone wanted to talk to _him._

I mean, he didn't _advertise_ the fact that he was there if he was needed, he wasn't _Daniel_ for crying out loud, but if he was needed, as always, he would be there.

It wasn't his fault that she'd always pretended to be fine, and it wasn't his fault that fraternisation was such a broad term that he'd never dare ask.

She'd had Daniel, after all.

Scrub that, he sucked at this whole feelings thing.

"This as in…"

Oh, she was definitely teasing. She'd never quite hide the spark in her eye, and she couldn't stop the tugging at the corners of her mouth; she never had been able to.

Ironically, he found that he couldn't bear her to laugh at him.

"Carter," he said, a little harsher than he'd meant, "Don't." Then to try and soften the admittedly commanding tone; he knew they could never hold onto that part of their relationship if _this_ part was going to work, he added, "Please".

She looked him right in the eye, and she must have seen something of what he was trying _not_ to convey in this fledgeling _thing_ they had, because she replied simply, "I know. Me too."

She snagged the hand that, he realised, was still rather foolishly suspended in midair, draped it around her waist again, which he could _so_ go with, and kissed him.

And this time they didn't stop.


	4. Blonde hair again

Blonde hair.

Not that this should be unusual (although he could live with it being a little more frequent), but it was also wrong.

He just had to figure out why.

Smell.

It didn't smell like Sam.

So now he had to figure out why he was next to a blonde that didn't smell like Sam.

A blonde that was snuggling closer.

And smelled… odd.

Jack decided that tactically speaking, opening his eyes was probably a much better way of working this out than going back to sleep. It was the little things like this that could really bug at him til he worked them out.

Even if he really did want to go back to sleep.

He found himself face to face with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Surrounded by fur.

The smell that was pervading the air was decidedly doggy, now he thought about it. And on reflection, the claws digging into his side were definitely a subtle hint.

"Sam…?" he called out.

She appeared, cup of coffee in her hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you think?" she said, fussing the Labrador as it bounded off the bed.

"It's a dog…." He replied, the smile beginning to break through.

She'd found out fairly early on in the relationship that a genuine smile from Jack was never going to be a common occurrence so she treasured each one as a gift well earned. And from the way he was enticing the half grown puppy back to him, this smile was going to be a permanent fixture for some time.

"So…. You like?"

Their eyes met, and she found herself grinning like one of his mystical loons that he always promised for their trips to Minnesota.

"It's a dog…"

"I'd noticed… I wanted something more like an opinion on him than a taxonomy lesson, Jack."

The look in his eye warned her that a straight answer was not going to be forthcoming.

"My considered opinon…." He paused, drawing it out.

"If the word "dog" is mentioned, this pillow wraps around your head…."

"Canine?" he offered. Then ducked.

Plucking the now empty coffee cup from her hands, he pulled her into his arms.

"_Our _dog, Carter?" The look in his eyes was incredibly intense. Neither of them had made any reference to the future of their relationship up until this point.

"What do you think?" she asked, glancing at him.

"I think, Lieutenant-Colonel, that you're not keeping him to yourself!"

"Promise?" she asked, entwining their fingers together.

Looking into her eyes, he did the only thing that could convey his feelings.

He kissed her.


End file.
